dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Doctor Who Expanded
Ideas Got a few major thoughts about the wiki. I've found that getting the right skeleton of a site, like the nav bar and these categories, is very important from the start. I've come up with a streamlined nav bar, which would have consequences for categories and main pages etc. If you'd like me to, I can run it by you and see if we can both get it sorted. See if we can make sense of this enormous universe without letting things runaway with themselves. --Botcherby 02:15, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I think thats a good idea. I still have a llot to learn about the coding of this place. I don't know how you set up the contents for example of each article you wrote ISSraven They set up automatically when I made enough headings. Takes 3. Bottom of this page says can position them manually. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Formatting. As for my thoughts. This will take a bit of typing... I was going through the canon doctors making a category for them, and wondered if they were needed. Couldn't we just link back to the Tardis Index File for any canon information? If you look at the Fanon Doctors Category page, I added a simple link. We could also have a main 'The Doctor' page for DWexpanded, which could have the same link at the bottom to their main Doctor page. Means we can focus on fanon stuff. With that in mind, this is what I'd do the Nav Bar. * mainpage| * What is Fanon? * Fan Films ** Categoory:Film Productions ** Categoory:Film Production Groups * Fan Audio Dramas ** Categoory:Audio Productions ** Categoory:Audio Production Groups * The Doctor * Companions * Fan Fiction ** Category: Comics ** Category: Novels ** Category: Short Stories * Resources ** Doctor Who Fan Film Database ** Botcherbys Fan Audios Blog * portal-url|Community ** portal-url|portal ** Project:Current events|Current events Every bit on this would have it's own page. So a central 'The Doctor' page. Could have a paragraph about the character. Then bullet list the fanon Doctors for linking. Maybe a long term goal could be to get them in chronological order. Really long term goal. At the bottom a link to the canon doctor page again. And link to the Fanon Doctors Category page. Do the same for Companions. Do a brief article on Fan Fiction, then have those subcategories. That'll be a mountain of a project for anyone that wants it. And so on and so on. I've left the community bit in because I've seen other wikias make good use of it. Something for the future. These were the only categories that I didn't account for. Not convinced they need to be in the nav bar. Because I set up an Audio Productions Group category I thought it would make sense to change Production Groups to Film Production Groups (which I put in the nav bar) ***Category: Actors ***Category: Writers and Producers (***Category: Production Groups) Wasn't sure what you had in mind for this, but should fit onto the main Doctor page just fine. ****Category: Apocryphal Doctors That's it. What are your thoughts? --Botcherby 17:51, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Templates Almost get it. Not quite. But getting there. Am adding useful bits as I go - hopefully. --Botcherby 21:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC) As far as I can tell thats all good. sorry I been a little absent minded today a lot going on my end :( :You got me when I have some free time. And when I started looking I couldn't stop. he he. I worked out how to set up a button on the new article page. Was banging my head on the table at one point though. The code is on MediaWiki:Newarticletext. And the related templates in Category:Templates. They're not proper templates though. Just something that can be pasted into the edit box as an easy starting point. If you want me to do more then cool. Or if you want to get an idea of how to do it yourself, also cool.--Botcherby 04:43, 13 August 2008 (UTC) HELP. I used to use this when I was, what, 10? And there's a picture of me here and a whole ton of empty pages I created. Someone please help me have all these removed. Thanks. Grymdylan 12:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I suggest that to make this look much more professional you fix the typo in the first sentence on the intro page it is fandom not fanom!! 09:43, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Dallas Jones Hello This DMCDW , I've forgotten my login and I'm not sure how to delete a page , if it needs the author then I can do that but if not I was wondering if anybody could delete the DMDW/Devante page as I do not know how to and the project has been abondended . 01:51, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you sorry for any problems DMCDW 06:38, July 3, 2019 (UTC) WHAT